


Viento del Este

by lilahenatlantis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, Multi, advertencias al final, posibles triggers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: Es el viento del este, el viento que trae la peste al hombre y la bestia, el que trae la guerra al hogar de sus enemigos.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youmovemesir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmovemesir/gifts), [le_mousquetaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/gifts).



> Spoilers: The lying detective, por supuesto.
> 
> Nota: Apenas terminé el capítulo quise explorar a Eurus (¿Euros?) y este es el resultado de esa exploración. Tal vez medio cliché, pero espero haberle dado mi toque. Entre el domingo y el miércoles este fic se llamó Óleo de mujer con sombrero.
> 
> Dedicado al gol de Gary al minuto 79 del partido Chile - Bolivia (2015), por la manda que todos sabemos
> 
> Sin betear.

Eurus conoce a Irene Adler una noche en Grecia, en un balcón de madera de una de esas casitas pintorescas en Santorini. Es un regalo de Jim, tal vez la esté poniendo a prueba, con ese loco nunca se sabe. Está segura de que para Irene sí es una prueba y no piensa decírselo.

\- Oh, querida, nuestro amigo en común tiene el sentido del humor más retorcido que conozco. - Irene le sonríe sin preocupación, su cabello oscuro contrastando con las sábanas un par de días después. Se ve deliciosa y es tan inteligente que Euros podría comérsela (de nuevo). 

Son hermosas, jóvenes y están enamorándose, es suficiente para Euros durante las semanas que pasan juntas recorriendo y sembrando semillas de discordia en tres países a orillas del Mediterráneo. Podría ser más que suficiente, tiene que detenerse a pensarlo, podrían ser felices, podrían construir algo juntas, algo que fuera suyo. Se demora un par de minutos en desechar esas ilusiones tontas, ese camino no es para ellas. No, las dos quieren algo más y, desgraciadamente, van a tener que trabajar para alguien más por el momento. Puede que el tiempo de Irene nunca termine, claro, es inteligente, pero se necesita algo más para liberarse de Jim Moriarty y todos sus fantasmas.

Aun así, Eurus está en deuda. Nunca creyó que volvería a sentirse así con alguien, no después de Sherringford.

***

Irene regresa a Londres y, a su debido tiempo, conoce a Sherlock Holmes. Oh, como le gusta a Jim tentar a sus mascotas. Un día van a morderle la mano y va a chillar como el mocoso malcriado que es.

Lo divertido es la fascinación que Sherlock ejerce sobre Irene, cómo se deja llevar por la atracción y es rechazada una y otra vez. Euros se entretiene escuchando la historia una noche en París, luego del amor y el champán. Ni siquiera entonces le cuenta la relación entre ambos. Lo que sí hace es enviarle al pobre un par de mensajes fingiendo ser la Mujer.

Un par de meses después, logra enviarle un aviso a Sherlock cuando la vida de Irene peligra en Pakistán. No puede evitarlo, sacrificar a su querida es el castigo que le impone Jim por una pequeña falta imaginada (oh, porque no es tan inteligente como para descubrir que Euros lleva meses trabajando a sus espaldas) y fingirá que lo acepta. Es sentimental, lo sabe, Irene sabe demasiado y debería saber sacrificada, pero no está lista para despedirse.

Como siempre, el pequeño detective cumple su misión y rescata a la damisela en el último minuto posible. Irene vuelve a contarle hasta el mínimo detalle en el último fin de semana que pasarán juntas en años, encerradas en una cabañita en Escocia. No es una despedida, Irene y Eurus jamás podrán separarse.

***

Eurus siempre ha sabido que Mami es la persona más inteligente que conocerá jamás. Mami es una genio y Papá es el que la ama. Esas son las reglas de la casa Holmes. Lo extraño es que ambos lo nieguen cuando se los dice. Tiene cuatro años y los adultos no entienden que sepa cómo funciona el mundo.

Mycroft es el único que asiente.

\- Mami nos ama a su manera. - le responde cuando ella se lo pregunta esa noche antes de dormir. - Mejor que eso, nos va a enseñar.

\- ¿Porque nos ama?

Mycroft se ríe de su pregunta ¡Se ríe!

Eurus tiene siete años y aprende que a su hermano mayor no le importa romperle el corazón.

Aun así, le duele verlo enamorarse de ese bebé con la mata de rizos con el que Mami buscó reemplazarla.

***

Todo esto es antes de Sherringford, por supuesto. Cuando lo separa de ella, Eurus corta cualquier lazo fraterno con Mycroft Holmes y jura venganza.

***

Eurus sigue el blog de John Watson, como todo el mundo. Al principio creyó que el buen doctor no era más que otro intento de Mycroft de controlar al detective salvaje, pero su hermano carece de la imaginación necesaria. No, sea quien sea John Watson es su propio personaje en esta obra.

Jim está divertidísimo. Ella no pide detalles, él ha planeado cada paso de su enfrentamiento épico por meses, ni los negocios perdidos le arruinan el humor.

Al final, Eurus soluciona los problemas de su _enfant terrible_ y abre su propio archivo de John Watson.

***

Años después, John Watson no logra impresionarla. Después de tanto esfuerzo y recursos invertidos, no es más que un hombre. ¿Qué queda de esa lealtad inquebrantable, de esa nobleza sobrehumana? Sólo le sonríe en el bus y lo tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano. Ni siquiera tiene que ser inteligente, ni siquiera tiene que ofrecerle un sucedáneo de lo que su corazón más desea y su cerebro se negó a tomar.

Ah, si pudieras ver a tu mascota, Sherlock. Este hombre que es tu corazón está dispuesto a llevarse a Euros a la cama por nada más que una sonrisa.

***

Papá insiste que Eurus no tiene que competir por el amor de nadie, que el bebé no los ha hecho olvidarla. Lo dice en su primera visita en dos meses, así que ella entiende el mensaje. Si Papá la está olvidando, tiene que esforzarse para no decepcionar a Mami.

***

James Moriarty, lo más cercano que Eurus ha tenido a un mejor amigo, está muerto en el techo de un hospital y Sherlock Holmes vive para contarlo. Excepto que no lo cuenta porque lo creen muerto. Si dependiera de ella, lo estaría antes de llegar al continente.

El engaño es tan obvio que es un milagro que alguien les crea. Sus padres ni siquiera se molestan en asistir al funeral, Mycroft ni siquiera se ve conmovido. Sólo el pobre doctor se ve como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho. Euros lo saluda antes de irse, él no levanta la vista.

_Adios, Londres._

Se despide esa misma noche, cuando el rastro de un hombre blanco, delgado, de cabello oscuro y ojos grises empieza a diluirse por Europa. El imperio de Jim está por llegar a su fin y Euros no va a quedarse a verlo caer.

***

Charles August Magnussen es una molestia necesaria, como siempre lo ha sido. Por supuesto que sabe que Irene está viva y la amenaza cada vez que se reúnen, pero Euros sabe que están en tablas. Magnussen juega con la gente y ella conoce a sus favoritos, les ha puesto una bala en la cabeza cuando han tenido que colocarlo en su lugar. No quiere perder sus juguetes.

Cuando se permite tener miedo, Euros ruega porque nunca sepa de Sherringford, aunque ello le cueste Irene. El resto del tiempo, sabe que él es un recurso valioso para el imperio que, por fin, está levantando.

Tal vez llegue el día de usar su seguro.

***

Culverton Smith es lo que Jim podría haber sabido si hubiera aprendido a comportarse.

\- Aburrido. ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con un tipo taaaaan aburrido? - Jim ya está obsesionándose con Sherlock y su manera de hablar, pero ambos fingen que no notan nada. - Además, es demasiado descuidado, cualquiera podría notar los patrones de su pasatiempo.

\- Aun así, me encantaría que tuviéramos un edificio con pasadizos secretos.

\- Te prometo que vamos a tener un edificio con pasadizos secretos. - es el tono solemne, el que usa cuando habla de los Holmes y de los atentados que planea en la ciudad.

Todavía no tienen su edificio con trampas para sus enemigos, pero aseguran TD12 en cantidad suficiente para encargarse de Magnussen y su memoria si se convierte en problema.

***

\- No eres como te imaginaba. Eres... más simpático.

No miente, Sherlock es diferente a la idea que se ha hecho de él a partir de fragmentos de Irene, Jim e incluso de Mycroft. No es más inteligente que ella, pero puede que sea el mejor de los tres.

***

Eurus tiene veintidós años cuando encuentra a Mycroft sentado en su departamento. No puede controlarse cuando lo ve, la impresión es muy fuerte, deja caer las llaves y ahoga un grito.

\- Necesito tu ayuda, tienes que volver a casa.

\- ¿Sherringford?

\- Está perfectamente bien. Sherlock, no. Te necesita.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Me recuerda?

\- Por supuesto que te recuerda, Eurus. - una mentira - Eres su hermana. - otra mentira.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, exactamente? - se sienta frente a él, ignorando las llaves en el piso.

\- Sherlock está consumiendo drogas. - el desagrado en su voz no es por su hermano, es por el potencial perdido. - Hemos tratado de ayudarlo, pero no hemos tenido éxito. Eres la pieza que nos falta, Eurus.

Demasiada información, demasiado poca. 

Han pasado años, no debería dolerle que Mami lo esté intentando por su bebé de la mata de rizos.

\- ¿Y Sherringford?

\- Como te dije, está perfectamente bien.

Eurus no necesita más para entender que nunca va a poder negociar siquiera con el hermano mayor. Esa misma noche se deshace del hombre que Mycroft dejó para vigilarla e inicia el camino que ha trazado para Sherringford y su venganza.

***

Mycroft, Sherlock y John Watson llevan encerrados dos horas. Eurus ya no presta atención a su discusión. Rosamund Mary acaba de despertar y pide que la alimenten.

Este es un momento especial, tiene que disfrutarlo, cuántas veces podemos realmente volver a nacer. Algún día tal vez le contará a su Jemma Irene este cuento de hadas.

***

Es un espectáculo, una comedia de equivocaciones perfectamente coordinada que Jim habría disfrutado realmente (está pensando demasiado en él, más de lo que lo ha hecho cuando abandonó sus restos a los buitres de Mycroft). El auto perseguido por la policía, la dulce anciana, el hombre encerrado en la maleta bebiendo el agua de su florero...

Encantador.

Eurus cumple su papel a la perfección, haciendo el par de preguntas precisas para asegurar el curso de los hechos y luego actuando nerviosa, aunque no tendría ni que molestarse. Sherlock Holmes ocupa todo el espacio en la habitación y hace todo el trabajo.

***

\- La gente es tan sentimental con sus mascotas. – le dice Jim a John Watson en una piscina abandonada. – No seas obvio, o sea te voy a matar eventualmente, pero no hay apuro. – le dice a Sherlock. – Lo estoy guardando para una ocasión especial.

Eurus debería estar ahí, debería apuntar un rifle a la cabeza de Sherlock.

\- Te voy a destruir, te voy a destruir el corazón.

Meses de ensayo para una amenaza que no va a ser suficiente.

\- Me han informado que no tengo uno.

\- Los dos sabemos que eso no es tan cierto.

***

El error de Mycroft es seguir dividiendo el mundo entre la mente y el sentimiento, creer que no siente. Puede que no la ame ni la odie, está bien, Eurus puede lidiar con su lado intelectual.

Sherlock Holmes es la debilidad de su corazón y el idiota no se ha dado cuenta. Las debilidades del corazón de Sherlock son tan obvias que Eurus no duda que terminarán llevando a Mycroft a la tumba.

***

Molly Hooper es una mujer, pero parece una chica. Tal vez sea la única pieza en este rompecabezas que plantea dificultad. Todo es culpa de Jim, por supuesto, que la hizo una mujer desconfiada (nunca aprendió a no acercarse demasiado, siempre tenía que observar a todos desde cerca).

Por eso es la única persona a la que Eurus no va a engañar. Su hombre la conoce, va a fingir que se encuentra con ella en uno de los puntos ciegos de la CCTV, va a inyectarla con TD12 y va a tomar a la bebé.

Por supuesto que no se van a demorar en averiguar que se trata de ella y conectarla con la desaparición de John Watson, pero para entonces va a estar en su refugio. La única opción de Mycroft será llevar a Sherringford a un lugar seguro, es toda la ventana de oportunidad que Eurus necesita.

Un plan perfecto, digno de un Holmes.

***

El bebé nace por cesárea después de doce horas de labor de parto. Ella ha llorado, gritado y suplicado. No importa el dolor, sólo el gesto severo de su madre y hermano que la esperan afuera de la sala.

\- Tienes diez minutos. – le dice Mycroft, como si le estuviera dando una limosna.

El bebé tiene los ojos de su padre y ella sabe que es un genio, no puede ser otra cosa.

\- Sherringford.

\- Eurus, no es una broma.

\- No puedes separarnos, Mycroft, soy su madre. 

\- Vamos, terminemos por una vez con esto.

\- ¡Soy su madre! ¡Mycroft!

Grita hasta que la sedan otra vez. Cuando despierta está sola, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Su bebé no está.

***

Tiene dieciocho años cuando conoce a Jim. Aún no es Moriarty, pero está bien, tiene promesa. Se demora cinco minutos en explicarle cómo mató a Carl Powers y como serán las cosas entre ellos desde ese momento.

***

\- No estás hablando en serio.

\- Por supuesto que sí, John. Sherlock no tiene otra opción.

En realidad, ninguno la tiene, pero es tierno que Mycroft necesite creer que no está atrapado en su red.

\- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, hermano mío.

\- ¿Ceder ante esta… sicópata?

\- Tsk tsk, está mirándonos en este momento. Lleva años planeando este momento. No va a descansar hasta verme muerto. Está bien.

Mycroft cree darle la espalda a las cámaras. Eurus sonríe al ver los gestos: _”cuida a Mami y Papá”, “nada de esto es tu culpa”, “te perdono”_. Ninguna mención a Sherringford. Típico.

***

Moriarty quería riquezas y poder. Magnussen buscaba controlar el mundo con la información. Culverton, oh, el querido Culverton sólo quería divertirse.

Puede que terminen matándose el uno al otro, pero va a ser tan entretenido. Si no hubiera planeado su venganza media vida, se dedicaría a ver adónde puede llevar este juego. Como las cosas son como son, sólo puede usarlo para avanzar en su juego.

***

\- Te amo. – le dice Sherlock y Eurus le cree. Sherlock piensa que la ama.

En otra vida, Eurus podría haberlo amado. Si no fueran quienes son, si no fueran como son…

Tal vez no. Después de todo, alguien tan ordinario como John Watson no consigue llevarse bien con su hermana.

***

La diagnosticaron cuando tenía tres años. Superdotada, decían las pruebas. Una genio, decía Papá.

\- Es mi hija, después de todo. – comentó Mami y dejó que la llevaran a todos las escuelas especiales que se interesaron por Eurus.

Le siguió la pista, por supuesto, y se preocupó de su formación. Matemáticas, física, química. Mami creció en Bletchley Park, rodeada de matemáticas y códigos secretos, le parece perfectamente aceptable que el gobierno quiera entrenar a su niña.

Eurus nunca lo ha admitido, pero lloró por su hermano hasta los ocho años.

***

Volver a Inglaterra es tan fácil. Culpar a Jim de todo lo malo y anunciar su muerte es la alternativa más sencilla para el Gobierno, _mírennos, estamos eliminando el Terror_. Hay cámaras y controles, claro, pero nadie está buscando a Eurus Holmes, menos a una encantadora turista francesa.

Es el viento del este, el viento que trae la peste al hombre y la bestia, el que trae la guerra al hogar de sus enemigos. 

La casa a la que se muda queda cerca de la terapista, lo suficiente para estar disponible para sus sesiones sin correr el riesgo de encontrarse con gente a la que no quiere ver. La casa de la terapista es la más conveniente aunque la doctora no piense lo mismo. Esta es la oportunidad que Eurus había esperado para practicar una técnica que le enseño el hombre más encantador y peligroso al que conoció jamás, cómo mantener a una persona viva por semanas, meses incluso, conectado a las máquinas precisas y con las técnicas adecuadas. La mujer no se da cuenta de la suerte que tiene de conservar todas sus extremidades.

***

\- ¡Eurus!

Sherlock la está esperando cuando ella llega al muelle, no es una sorpresa. El bueno de John no debe andar lejos.

\- No vas a ir a ninguna parte.

\- Aburriiiidoooo. – ella le sonríe. Tiene un horario que seguir, pero puede permitirse un par de minutos.

\- Trabajabas con él, con Moriarty.

\- A veces. Todos trabajábamos para él a veces, Sherlock, incluso tu querido Mycroft.

Él lo negará, pero su expresión refleja su dolor.

\- Lo mataste.

\- Tú lo mataste, aunque… - no puede evitarlo. Por años creyó que este hombre era su enemigo y no es más que… - No estés triste, Sherlock. El sentimiento es un defecto químico de los perdedores, ¿verdad?

Oh, la verdad, la gloriosa verdad. Él se detiene a procesar lo que acaba de entender, ella aprovecha su oportunidad.

\- ¡Sherlock! – John Watson por el otro lado. 

Eurus puede saborear su odio. Lo divertido es que ella no lo odia, es sólo un hombre, si hubiera estado de su lado habrían podido hacer maravillas juntos. Las cosas son lo que son. 

Se lo ha repetido a sí misma todo el día.

\- Tu hija es adorable, John, no creo que sea la mejor de los bebés…

\- Cállate.

John está temblando de furia, Sherlock está apenas de pie. La fiesta va a ser explosiva.

***

Eurus tiene quince y está pensando en su doctorado. Mycroft está preparándose para conquistar el mundo. Sherlock debe andar por ahí, jugando con Redbeard.

\- A veces me asustas. – le dice él para romper el silencio. 

Llevan jugando ajedrez dos horas en una de las visitas cada vez menos frecuentes de ella. Puede que vuelvan a quedar en tablas.

\- Tu precioso hermano me borró de su memoria, después de no verme por apenas seis meses. Deberías preocuparte por él, Mycroft.

\- Nunca lo llamas tu hermano.

\- Sé lo que te molesta que no lo haga.

Mycroft la mira a los ojos antes de rendir a su Rey. Oh, una de _esas_ conversaciones, quiere decir algo que no puede confiar por teléfono.

\- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que viste a Sherlock, Eurus?

\- Por supuesto, no era una bebé.

\- Dime, ¿qué tratabas de hacer?

Diez años y nunca han hablado de esto, puede que Mycroft sí tema por el mocoso y quiera reclutarla para lo que sea que tiene pensado. Ella no quiere ayudar, no tiene interés más que académico por el tercer genio de Violet Holmes. Sin embargo, nunca va a poder confesarle a su hermano mayor que trató de sofocar al mocoso y que estaría muerto si el mismo Mycroft no la hubiera interrumpido.

\- Oh, Mycroft. No puedo creer que seas un hermano tan celoso, sólo lo acariciaba. No tengo tanta experiencia con bebés.

***

Eurus deja Londres con otra explosión, varias de ellas en realidad, las suficientes para distraer al mundo y hacerlos perder su rastro. Antes de alejarse en su lancha, ve a Sherlock y su mascota saltar entre las llamas. Tal vez se salven, tal vez no.

Tiene su venganza y Sherringford está en camino. Le mostró al mundo quién es y nadie va a volver a ignorarla. Jim Moriarty está vengado y su tiempo con Irene se acerca.

***

Sherlock le dispara a Mycroft apenas la pantalla muestra la foto de la bebé Rosie en brazos de Wiggins. Tal como estaba prometido, la puerta se abre automáticamente. El doctor Watson no se detiene a intentar ayudarlo. Sherlock duda antes de seguirlo.

\- Oh, sólo síguelo. – dice Mycroft con voz apenas audible.

\- Gracias, Mycroft. Lo que hiciste…

\- Me estoy muriendo, sentimientos…

Sherlock corre detrás del doctor.

Solo entonces Eurus entra a la habitación, con su propia arma. La puerta se cierra nuevamente, no van a ser interrumpidos.

\- ¿Viniste a… vanagloriarte… Eurus?

\- Dilo. – hay tanta emoción corriendo por sus venas, que apenas puede controlarse. Desde el amor que alguna vez tuvo por este hombre hasta el profundo odio que la ha movido los últimos veintitrés años.

Él muere, pero ella no gana el juego. Mycroft Holmes nunca menciona a su hijo.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: incesto implícito.


End file.
